Peregrin Took
Peregrin "Pippin" Took is one of the Hobbits in the Fellowship of the Ring and one of the main protagonists of The Lord of the Rings. He was the second cousin once removed of Frodo Baggins, Merry Brandybuck's younger cousin, best friend, and close companion. In the Ralph Bakshi film, Pippin was voiced by Dominic Guard. In Peter Jackson's trilogy, he is portrayed by Scottish actor Billy Boyd. Personality Pippin was both reckless and mischievous in his earlier adventures. He is also very sneaky and tends to get in trouble more than his partner in crime, Merry. One day, Pippin's curiosity got the best of him when he stole the Palantir from Gandalf out of idle curiosity. Another reason he is curious is that he is younger than the other three main Hobbits, Frodo, Sam, and Merry. Merry is mischievous like Pippin as well but knows better when to stop. Pippin later grows up and matures over because war can change a person. He becomes more focused on other things than being a trouble maker. Like other Hobbits, Pippin is emotional after the Loss of a friend, most notably after seeing Gandalf fall and Boromir die before their eyes. He later owes this debt by pledging his allegiance to Denethor. Pippin is also friendly and has many Hobbit friends. He even has befriended Faramir, the son of Denethor and brother of Boromir. He also does not want any of them to suffer death. Pippin also fears he will never see Merry again and that he might possibly die in battle before seeing him again. He also fears of Denethor killing Faramir and decides to do something about it. Pippin is also fearless and brave and merciless when it comes to enemies. Despite being fearless, he was also scared of things that are bigger than him. This was shown when he and Gandalf are attacked by the Witch-king of Angmar's Fellbeast, he tried to be brave and rescue Gandalf from the creature, only to be scared by the Fellbeast's roar. Pippin fought bravely in all his battles and will be remembered for his great deeds in battle. Physical Appearance Pippin was a hobbit who stood about 3'8 (formerly shorter than Merry). He had golden red hair color, green eyes, and was twenty-nine during the time of the War of the Ring. Pippin was also regarded as one of the handsome hobbits known in the Shire. Before the War, he wore green and yellow, all colors symbolism through the shire. Pippin's original shire clothes were probably made from the finest Shire fabric because of his descending through a rich family, the Tooks. During the journey, he wore a plain white shirt, a scarf, and a blue coat. He once had a purple cloak which was replaced with a grayish green Elven cloak held by a Lothlorien leaf pendant clasp. While in service for Lord Denethor, he had Gondor armor, which had a mithril helmet. Pippin also had his friend Faramir's old Gondor guard uniform, which consisted of a black shirt, pants with the Great Tree, silver chainmail. He wears it back home, showing he kept after the Siege of Gondor and return home. Pip wore his original attire again when saying goodbye to Frodo. Trivia *Even though Peregrin is the youngest of the four hobbits, in reality, Boyd was older than the other actors and remains to this day as a friend of Dominic Monaghan. *Like Bilbo, Frodo, and Merry, Pippin had Took and Baggins blood in him. Differences from the book *Pippin is twenty-nine years old in the original novel. He was twelve years old by the time of Bilbo's 111th birthday. In this film, Pippin, Merry Frodo and Sam appear to be the same age. *He accompanies Frodo and Sam on their way towards Frodo's home in Buckland as a cover-up. *While in the book, Pippin is rejected as a member for being too young at first, Elrond makes no rejection of Pippin ever joining the company in the film. Navigation Category:Middle-Earth Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal Category:Retired Category:Book Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Elementals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dwarves Category:Bond Creator Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Parents